The Curious Case of Hermione Granger
by SnitchPhoenix17
Summary: We finally get Hermione's side of the story, and how everything began and what in fact IS going on in her mind. This story is modestly rated in the beginning, but later rated T or M in later chapters.
1. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

**This is Hermione's side of the story. In the beginning, it starts off as a typical Muggle girl, going to muggle school, playing with muggle friends, and doing muggle things. This is when she finds out she is a witch. Read, review, and enjoy! In your reviews, please include some feedback, and whether or not I should keep going. I'm going to try to keep this going through out the entire series, so in later chapters, it will be higher rated to T or even M due to growing maturity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the story, or anything for that matter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter One: Graduation_

It was the last day of fifth grade, and tonight was the long awaited graduation ceremony from Oakfield Primary School. Graduating top of her class, Hermione Granger was going to be giving a speech in front of all of the parents and the other kids.

"Oh, we are so proud of you, baby!" Dr. Granger exclaimed, hugging his daughter with a big grin on his face. "Me and your Mum took off from the office and emptied out all of our appointments just to see you graduate and give your big speech tonight!" Hermione was so happy that her parents were going to be there tonight, but she was awfully nervous. Getting up in front of people was not one of her things, and actually speaking. She was worried of embarrassing herself.

"But Dad...Mu-" Hermione was cut off.

"Oh shush, 'Mione. It's not like this is your college graduation. Just go up there and have fun. We are proud of you, nonetheless." Hermione's mother said, and the family embraced. "Now go upstairs and go put on your graduation outfit we picked out yesterday. We're leaving in five!" Hermione started to hyperventilate. _Five minutes..already? _

The family went on their way to the school and were met with a lot of a traffic. Somehow, once Hermione looked at all of the cars in front of her, the traffic would move faster.

"Hmm, weird. A second ago, we weren't even moving. Now there is nothing in front of us..." Dr. Granger said pensively.

_Did I do that? _Hermione thought. Just by looking at the cars? The idea sounded crazy to her, but she didn't think any more about it.

Finally, they got to Oakfield Primary, and Hermione was ushered into a classroom by a teacher waiting outside for her.

"Ok, good. Hermione is here!" Ms. Berkeley announced to other teachers and students. "Now that we have everyone, we should be about ready to start. Are you ready with your speech Hermione?"

Hermione was shaking, nervously. Ms. Berkeley just looked at her, sighed happily, and walked away with the other teachers. When they were gone, a few boys came up to her.

"Looks like Mione is going to choke!" A boy said. His name was Ralph, and he was the biggest bully in the fifth grade. He even intimidated the students in the upper grades because he was twice their size. "Are you going to choke?" Ralph said, nearly inches away from Hermione's face.

"No I'm not! And shut up, losers." Hermione said, right in the boy's face.

"Oooooooooh." Ralph and his gang said. "Mione's not gonna choke. Mione all brave and not afraid of us." Hermione was blushing a bright, deep, fire engine red. She was so embarrassed at what these boys were saying to her. She wanted to cry. She also was starting to worry if she really would choke. Suddenly, before she knew it, the boys started to cough. And cough again. And again.

"What...*cough*...The...*cough*...bloody...*cough* *cough*...hell? *cough* *cough*" Ralph gagged. All of the boys did that were taunting her. Before she knew it, all of the boys had coughing fits, and they were stopping. Ralph was starting to cry.

"No. *cough* make... *cough* it..*cough* *cough* stop!" Ralph was in tears. The boys look right at each other and ran away. Hermione and a few onlookers started to crack up.

_First the traffic, now them? Did I do that too? _Hermione was so confused. This wasn't the first time that something like this happened. She had made things appear, she had these bullies in trouble before, and many other things... just by thinking about it happening. Smiling to herself, she was now ready to go say her speech, in front of her parents and her coughing entourage.

**Author's Note: **

**I really hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I am now in the process of writing the second, and I will update this story soon! **

**~SP**


	2. Graduation Night

**Author's Note: The Night of Graduation, things turn around to be very unexpected.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters and story that is Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K Rowling.**

_Chapter Two: Graduation Night_

"Now," Ms. Berkeley began. "I would like to please invite up this year's Top of Fifth Grade Class, Miss Hermione Granger!" With trembling knees, Hermione stood up and dragged her feet across the stage and stepped up on to the stool in front of the podium. She set down her speech on the surface and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Ms. Berkeley. I can't believe that the end of primary school is finally here." Hermione begin, her voice shaky with nerves. However, she then shot a glance towards Ralph and the other boys and noticed they were still getting over there cough. She shook with laughter. Other teachers and parents gave her the strangest look, but Hermione kept going. "I know that the upper grades will be much harder, but I know like in this school, along with the other students I'm sure, we will study that much harder. I know that like I did here, I'll still lock myself in the library and read and study all day." There was some laughter from the audience. It eased Hermione's tension. "I can't wait for the next journey the next school will bring us! Thank you!" _Ugh, that speech was so lame. Damn it. _Despite Hermione's thoughts on her own speech, the rest of the audience enjoyed it.

"I now present you with Oakfield Primary School's graduating class!" Ms. Berkeley exclaimed. The class stood up and the crowd applauded. Many parents were crying and exclaiming, "My baby! He (or she) is all grown up!" A lot of parents were hugging each other and running to the front of the auditorium to meet their newly graduated children. Hermione's parents some how beat the rest of them.

"We are so proud of you, baby!" Dr. Granger hugged Hermione. "Let's go out for ice cream." Hermione liked the idea. They left the auditorium and got into their car. They soon found out that they were not alone.

"Hello!" The stranger exclaimed. The family jumped with shock and was startled. They looked in the back seat of the car to see the strangest man that they have ever seen in their entire life. He wore purple robes, and the pointiest hat that the family had ever layed their eyes on. He also wore half-moon spectacles and had the biggest, yet most subtle grin on his face.

"What are you doing in my car? I suspect you raid other cars besides my own!" Dr. Granger exclaimed, stopping short in the middle of the road. Many cars behind the Granger's car beeped at them.

"Just pull over and let me explain." The man said.

"I'm not going to be told what to do in my own-" Dr. Granger started, with a red face.

"Just let the man explain, honey. He obviously has a reason for doing this." Mrs. Granger said, smiling at the man.

"Thank you, Jean." The man said.

"Wait," Jean said. "How on Earth do you know my name."

"If you just would let me explain, you'll soon find out."

"Fine. Go ahead. What is it that you need to tell us?" Jean replied.

"I'm really here to speak to Miss. Hermione Granger." The man said. Hermione looked up in the man with great suspiscion.

"Me? Why do you want to talk to me?" Hermione looked right into the elderly man's eyes, right through his half-moon spectacles.

"Hermione, my name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm sorry, what now?" Dr. Granger exclaimed.

"Hermione Granger, you are a witch." Dumbledore said, matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry, but a what?" Hermione, Jean, and Dr. Granger exclaimed.

**Author's Note: Review with feedback! **


	3. The Truth

**Author's Note: **

**I really hope that whoever has been reading my story has been enjoying it. I've been enjoying writing it, hoping that my time writing this has been worth it! x.x**

_Chapter Three: The Truth_

"I'm sorry... but what?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, you are a witch. I'm not surprised at all that you have no idea what I am talking about and that this might be a dream. It might be, seeing as that I'm so old I don't know what's happening anymore." Dumbledore laughed at himself subtley and smiled right at Hermione's parents who looked at him with great curiousity.

"How can our baby girl be a witch? She is a normal little child!" Dr. Granger exclaimed, clinging onto Hermione's shoulders.

"Has she ever done anything that is well out of the extraordinary? Has she made anything happen to anyone, or anything for that matter? Did anything ever appear right before her eyes without a single touch?" Dumbledore asked, looking right into Hermione's shocked eyes. Hermione thought and knew what he was talking about. The traffic, the coughing boys, and a lot of other things. When Dumbledore noticed that Hermione had gone into such a pensive mood, he knew exactly what Hermione was thinking about.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said.

"But she hasn't said anything." Jean Granger said. With that, Dumbledore handed Hermione a letter. It had green ink, and was addressed to her.

_Miss Hermione J. Granger_

_The White Ford Anglia On Scotsdale Avenue. _

_London, England_

Hermione turned the envelope onto the opposite side, and found no return address. All it had was a seal of some kind. It had a badger, a lion, an eagle, and a serpent. Hermione looked back up at Dumbledore.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore encouraged. "Open it." Hermione eagerly opened up the envelope and read it aloud:

_Dear Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. _

Dr. and Jean Granger didn't know what to say, but all they did was stare at their daughter and at Dumbledore with such bewilderment.

With much silence, it was broken by Dr. Granger after he spent a good five minutes staring down at the list of requirements. "How on bloody hell are we going to get any of this?" All that Dumbledore did was chuckle.

"To get those items, you will need to go Diagon Alley." Dumbledore replied.

"And how on Earth do we get there?" Dr. Granger exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

** Since I have a week off from work, I'll be able to update this a LOT over the next week. Expect an update atleast once every other day! **

**Read and review! :)**

**-SP**


	4. Some Portkeys and Some Planning

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to all who added my story to their chapter/story alerts! I'm glad that I actually have some readers! Without the power in my house due to Hurricane Irene, i've been able to write a lot more than expected. I'll probably have one or two more chapters up in the next few days! **

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to review with feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the official owner.**

_Chapter Four: Some Portkeys and Some Planning_

The expression on Dr. Granger's face was a mixture of anger, bewilderment, and wonder. Ultimately, confusion played the biggest role on Dr. Granger's mood. Finding out that Hermione was "special" and was a "witch" was never something that he imagined. And to find out all of this, all on the way home from an almost typical primary school graduation, he never thought of something out of the ordinary happening. He looked down at Hermione, wondering how she was taking it all in. Of course, the way she always did, there was a big grin on her face. Dr. Granger sighed.

Answering Dr. Granger's question, Dumbledore replied, "Oh, there's no problem with that. I'll take you and your family there myself. There's always one of us from the school that brings a muggle family and their magical sons or daughters, for their first time in Diagon Alley all the time. The news itself is one thing, and quite overwhelming. Going into an all-magic village is another." For a second, Jean Granger and Dr. Granger looked relieved. "Do you see the list of requirements, Hermione? That's all of the things we will be getting from the Alley." Hermione looked at the page of requirements again.

"So, I'll be able to get robes, and a cauldron and even a wand? Amazing." Hermione exclaimed. "My very own wand... You only see those things in movies or fairytales." Dr. Granger looked sick at the thought that Hermione would actually be able to use that "magical stick" that was only heard of in fairy tales.

"All right. With that, I must be going. You're not the only stop I have tonight. How about I come back tomorrow so we can purchase the supplies for Miss Granger?" Dumbledore suggested. Dr. and Jean Granger nodded, and smiled sadly. Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Ok, well I shall see you tomorrow, precisely at one 'o clock, then." The magical professor then stepped out of the car, walked away, and then with a snap, he vanished.

"Whoa, Mum! Dad! Did you just see that? The way he just disappeared, just like that?" Hermione gasped. _Wow. I'll be able to disappear! I can't believe that I'm a witch! I always knew I was different. Always. _

"It's 12:55, he should be here any minute now." Hermione said anxiously. She had been eagerly watching the clock all morning, waiting for the mysterious old wizard to appear at their house. All of a sudden, she remembered that they never gave him their address. "Mum, I just remembered.. We never gave that man where we lived, did we?"

"Well, Dear, he did just appear in our car, remember? I'm sure that he'll find us, no doubt." Jean smiled at her from across the kitchen, washing the dishes from that morning's breakfast. Dr. Granger was flipping through that morning's newspaper, looking at his watch every few seconds, not speaking. Finally at one 'o clock on the dot, he spoke.

"Well, it is one 'o clock, he must be here soo-" Dr Granger was interrupted by a quick knocking on the door. "Wow, I guess I spoke too soon. I'll go get it." Hermione jumped up from her chair, almost giggling she was so excited.

"Well, good afternoon Dr. Granger, are you all ready to go?" Dumbledore asked. He was dressed in red and silver robes this time, wearing a red hat and wearing his same half-moon spectacles. His beard was a magnificent snow white. Hermione hadn't noticed it as much last night, due to the darkness and time of night.

"Yes, let's go!" Hermione eagerly exclaimed, running out the door towards Dr. Granger's car. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Dear, Hermione. We will not be travelling that way. We will be traveling one of my favorite ways of travelling. Port key." Dumbledore replied.

u

"Port key? What's a port key?" Jean asked, in wonder.

"A port key is just a quicker way of travel. It might make you sick and dizzy, but fortunately that sensation only lasts just a meer minute. If you all would just give me a second-" Dumbledore walked around the room looking for an object worthy of transporting them to Diagon Alley. Finally, he found an old boot in the corner of the living room. Dumbledore then picked it up, pointing his wand at the boot and said, "_Portus"_. The small family watched with wonder and curiousity. "Ok, we only have about fifteen seconds, so if you would all put atleast one hand or finger on the boot, we will be going. Ten seconds." Dr. Granger looked more confused than anyone.

"Why should I be putting a hand on a ruddy boot for?" Dr. Granger said.

"Just do it, and you'll understand in about six seconds." Dr. Granger reluctantly obeyed, along with Hermione and his wife. Three..two...And right before their eyes, the room began to spin around them, faster and faster it went. Jean was screaming at the top of her lungs, and Dr. Granger was yelling cuss words. Hermione, though, was having the time of her life, Dumbledore smiling at her.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The chapters are much longer, thanks to the Hurricane! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you share that same fun reading it! Review with feedback and other thoughts! **

**-SP 3**


End file.
